An electric storage apparatus provided with a plurality of electric storage devices is used, for example, for electric cars, because of the requirement for a high-capacity power source. As shown in FIG. 10, the electric storage apparatus of this type includes a plurality of electric storage devices 120 aligned in a specific direction and a pair of end parts 102 that sandwich the plurality of electric storage devices 120 (see JP 2008-130374 A). The end parts 102 are plate members made of resin. In such an electric storage apparatus 100, the plurality of electric storage devices 120 are firmly fixed to each other by increasing the plate thickness so as to sufficiently ensure the strength of the end parts 102.
In recent years, there is a demand for a reduction in size of electric storage apparatuses. However, the size of the electric storage apparatus 100 increases if the strength of the end parts 102 is ensured by increasing the plate thickness of the end parts 102 as in the electric storage apparatus 100. Therefore, it is conceivable that the thickness of the end parts 102 is suppressed while ensuring the strength of the end parts 102 by stacking a plurality of thin members reinforced by providing ribs, or the like, so as to form each of the end parts 102.
However, in this case, since the plurality of members are stacked to form the single end part 102, the number of parts increases, and the operation such as positioning of the members relative to one another is complicated. Therefore, the operation efficiency in assembling the electric storage apparatus 100 is reduced. Particularly, in the case where the end part 102 is formed by stacking three or more members, the operation such as positioning is more complicated, and the operation efficiency in assembling the electric storage apparatus 100 is significantly reduced.